


Call of the Prophets

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Gen, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4x16 Accession, Kira tries out some different artistic pursuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of the Prophets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Vyc for the DS9 Holiday Card Exchange. Written December 7, 2014.

Kira was able to mentally move past her disastrous attempts at sculpture (although maybe she would make an annual tradition of giving the Emissary terrible attempts, until he retired from Starfleet and had to box up decades worth of the things), but she thought - now that it was her choice again - some other media might be fun to play around with. She'd missed another date at the holosuite with Jadzia because she'd been trying to write a report that boiled down to "why do we let Quark stay on this station" but needed to say something else, so as an apology she decided to try out a combination of paint, coloured pens, and markers. She didn't think it was that great, the paint had even dried funny keeping the page from laying flat, but she could see the twinkle in Jadzia's painted eye. Maybe she had just needed a different muse.


End file.
